<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A beautiful day by Golden_Jackel34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926950">A beautiful day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Jackel34/pseuds/Golden_Jackel34'>Golden_Jackel34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, M/M, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, oh help us god, pure crackhead energy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Jackel34/pseuds/Golden_Jackel34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a beautiful day at Senpai's school</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>You dont want to know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A beautiful day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, this is pure crack, I don't write stuff like this normally, my friend gave me the idea and so this monstrosty was created</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful day at Senpai's school</p><p> </p><p>The Grandiose school for closeted homosexuals.</p><p> </p><p>It was a beautiful school full of beautiful *not gay* people.</p><p>Senpai was one of the most popular kids in school and got all the ladies, but there was one he could never seem to conquer.</p><p>Sarah, apparently she was dating some loser named Keith who liked to rap.</p><p> </p><p>Senpai wasn't really a rap person (he was more into Avril Lavigne, still not gay though) ,but he was willing to drop those hot bars to get the girl, and destroy Keith and his cerulean balls.</p><p> </p><p>So, he met the couple in the school courtyard, gigantic speakers were sat up and Sarah sat on top of them like a golden trophy, and to her side Keith, the beeping and booping, blue balled fuckwad, he would defeat him soon.</p><p> </p><p>"Beep beep bop boop!" A crowd had gathered around their setup in the courtyard, many of senpai's heterosexual fan girls cheering for him.</p><p> </p><p>The battle started as Sarah pushed a button on a boombox and music started playing.</p><p> </p><p>Senpai's beats were sick, but Keith's were sicker and oh so gorgeous, but he couldn't get distracted now he had a booty to smash. So, he ignored the melodic beeps and boops to sort out his own flow in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Those wonderful beeps that came from such luscious lips…</p><p>But no, the maiden, he needed to win her.</p><p> </p><p>Their battle continued for many days and nights, by that he meant just an hour and a half, but even so the battle was gruesome and Senpai was slipping behind, because every few seconds he had to stop and focus on Keith's dazzling meat flaps attached to his jaw, and their probable plushness and softness and……… wetness.</p><p> </p><p>The two had been busting rhymes for all too long and a bit of spit had collected on Keith's bottom lip and Senpai urged so much to...to…. to slurp that shit up like it came with a silly straw.</p><p> </p><p>...Now he could tell their battle was almost over most of the crowd had dispersed, and Sarah was looking bored as all heck, but they had to keep going, and as much as Senpai felt he was going to cream his pants right there and then, he had to get the girl! HE HAD TO….</p><p> </p><p>But why? Why was all he seeked meaningless affection? She would probably run off to Keith as soon as he looked away. Why was his endless pursuit so… endless? Was that all he truly wanted? Senseless love from females? It couldn't be! There had to be more to life than getting girls.... maybe…</p><p>Senpai dropped his microphone</p><p>He knew what he had to do…</p><p> </p><p>He slowly walked over to Keith, people were questioning around them</p><p><em>Is he giving up? Backing down? Or was he rising?</em> Only Senpai knew the true answer…</p><p> </p><p>Now he was directly in front of Keith, the closest he's ever gotten to him, hopefully they would get way closer in this moment.</p><p> </p><p>Senpai crouched slightly to reach Keith's face level, and put his hand on Keith's cheek</p><p> </p><p>Keith let out a few confused boop</p><p> </p><p>Senpai reassured him "Do not worry Keith-Kun, smile and wave, just smile and wave…"</p><p> </p><p>Then he watched Keith's eyes close slowly as their lips pressed together…</p><p>The kiss was small and light at first, but it quickly became feverish and wild, their tongues engaging in a fiercesome mouthbattle of the century. Senpai could feel Keith's hands, still clutching at his microphone, animalistically grabbing at Senpai's back. They could feel the heat radiating off of each other’s bodies and it felt like heaven, but only to them</p><p> </p><p>Unbenounced to the two, trapped in their beastly embrace, Sarah's face had twisted into a cruel shape, before a sound like a teapot whistling came from her, and she quite literally, fucking exploded.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the crowd around the boys now engaged in hot gay sex, were all standing there in awe before fucking exploding as well.</p><p> </p><p>...Senpai finally took a moment to glance away from his lover at the world and all he saw were giant burst of light erupting around them, the whole world was exploding in the wake of their love and it was gorgeous.</p><p> </p><p>Senpai smiled one last time, holding on to Keith oh so tight as they shared one final orgasm, and then light hit them destroy them and all that was left of the world…</p><p> </p><p>What a beautiful day</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you made it through here is a list of things to help you cope<br/>1.go hug someone you love<br/>2.eat a burger<br/>3.drink some bleach(through you eyes is fine)<br/>4.pray, just pray</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>